vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
133909-sprint-has-been-ruined-makes-me-not-want-to-play-the-game-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content See, those are more or less actual issues, but do you see the problem? "Sprint has been ruined". Sprint hasn't been ruined. You auto-sprint at all times by default to make traveling at full speed convenient. There is a toggle system in place that allows you to walk, run with sprint, or just sprint all the time. Saying that the explorer path is having troubled by permasprint is silly given the toggle option and quite frankly I don't see how toggling a button a few times when you need/want more control is any more tedious than having to sprint in 5 second bursts all the time to do anything else. Racing (if there's actually in-game race-type events and not player run things, that is) could and should have some kind of boost system implemented...but quite frankly racing is about going as fast as you can and with the momentum physics in game I don't see it being that big of a deal. If it's only a player run thing that happens then it's really just something you need to adjust for, not something the game needs to change. The game feeling "cramped" is most definitely a personal issue. Unless you have never played an MMO previously one thing you learn is that the bulk of people who play them try to go places and do things as quickly as possible. In fact one of the things I disliked about Guild Wars 2 was that running dungeon content was so extremely focused on speed runs by the player that attempting to run the content at your own pace would almost invariably result in failure. You have options to progress through the game as quickly as you want on a personal level, but you don't get to ask that other people be slowed down simply because you don't like going so fast. Out of all of those reasons the one I feel is the most legitimate (in terms of severity, I guess is the word I want to use?) is animations. I can definitely see that people would have issues with sprint being the default animation for moving and I can certainly see there being reason for carbine to tweak the animations to make it feel more long-term and fluid for players. This, however, is what I would call a much lower priority and would need to take a back seat to more pertinent fixes. | |} ---- ---- ---- The animations in this game were made with the idea of "rush rush rush" in mind, something to emphasize that you were in-fact going faster than normal speed. In other MMO's like WoW or Gw2, where you are constantly at full speed, the animations are more relaxed and less straining. Which, is also why they're not an issue. It's painfully obvious this game was not designed with permasprint in mind. As for the racing point, yes I totally agree, the ideal is to go as fast as possible. Though when you don't have the endurance management, it becomes less "who has better logic with conserving endurance" and more "who can take the tightest turns". But.. that's again, a lesser issue. As for the Explorer deal, I yet again state that not everyone is familiar with the Hold-to-sprint toggle; or even know of its existence. Partly why we have so many asking in zone and advice chat as to what happened to the feature. Though you've got to remember, it's those who complained about having to press a key over and over, that embrace Permasprint. So, for in reality? If they want to make the most out of their character control wise whilst participating in jump puzzles, they'd inevitably be pressing that key anyway, unless they get really good at managing permasprint control and compensating for the overcompensation of speed.. if that makes sense. As for the Cramped feeling, you'd seriously have to check out how tight some of the indoor maps are in this game. It's not an "OMG THIS IS TERRIBLE AHHHH" issue, but people will be running in to walls, a lot. That's what I mean by cramped; it's like ripping down a tight alley way in a supercar. But whatever, that's not a game breaking issue. As for the title of "sprint bring ruined"? Yeah, I agree, it is a tad dramatic, but it still holds weight in the sense of that Sprint as we knew it, is now a thing of the past. (At least when you go down to the finer details of what it offered; it wasn't just limited endurance.) | |} ---- Informing people about the existence of the toggle is the simplest way to deal with the explorer issue and being able to toggle it helps you get around cramped environments if you're having trouble with it. Two birds, one stone. The animations are definitely the only real hitch, though I personally have no problem there, and that's something that could be tweaked if the devs feel necessary. I still fail to see a functional reason why sprint shouldn't be permanent outside of combat, given that there already exists a toggle to allow you to move at a speed you so choose. | |} ---- Informing people is what I and others have tried to make known to the devs; give new/returning players a tutorial heads up stating its existence. It's that easy and bam, a lot of people are less disgruntled. The main reason so many are clinging to the removal of permasprint, is because since the launch of this game, the struggle was to articulate how MOUNT movement speeds were too slow. Which Carbine later translated in to "Oh we need to make everyone faster"; which wasn't what the community wanted at all. No one (to my knowledge) truly complained about on foot movement; when you wanted to get around, you mounted up and the mounts were just hella lackluster and it made no sense that they had the same endurance limitations as those on foot. That was the issue. People complaining about sore pinkies had their alternatives in some renditions, too. Such as the toggle instead of hold feature, which was some folk's ideals as well as my own. Like, there was a chemistry to Wildstar that was unique, now it just seems.... off. As I said back on my earlier post #117 though, people need to just accept that Permasprint is here to stay, there's no reason to complain further about it, but giving constructive criticism on feedback threads, is no crime. (Not saying you said it was, just making a general statement.) Edited October 1, 2015 by Neurivita | |} ---- Permasprint is a matter of convenience, really. Additionally I think just about every MMO in existence has some sort of movement toggle for run/walk that they don't immediately inform players about. I mean it's practically a given at this point...I certainly wouldn't expect there ot need to be a tutorial pop-up about it. | |} ---- ---- For Walking? Yeah, makes sense. Because Walking is useless beyond RP. But for a movement mode that the entire Wildstar player base became familiarized with since beta up until a few days ago? It'd be nice to point such a thing out for new and returning players, instead of leaving them to guess what happened. Which, as stated numerous times and even seen in some posts on this very thread; people don't immediately know about it. Permasprint is a matter of convenience, yes. However, it was a lazy way to fix a problem in ways the community didn't ask for. We asked for faster mount speeds, not faster everything, but whatever. Edited October 1, 2015 by Neurivita | |} ---- ---- That is correct. It's only outside of combat. Bar still applies in combat. I think it helps the community get around a little faster without on and off shift spamming to cross a map. :o But, to each their own. | |} ---- ---- Yes, because I always sprint to my destination, no matter where it is or how important it is. No way would I get in my car (on my mount) and get there like that. | |} ---- I'm sorry it makes you sad that a lot of people have a different opinion than you. This way of thinking makes little sense to me. I personally think it feels significantly better than it did in beta, and that the slowdown when entering combat feels competently natural. Most of the feedback seems to be from existing or returning players, and I'm honestly not too sure how much we should listen to the people who thought that this game was worth paying to play before now. It's very clear that the large majority of people didn't feel that way. Thinking about this logically would lead me to the conclusion that some of the things the vets may want in a game aren't what most people will want. I don't mean to be rude or harsh. I'm just trying to look at things objectively. You may disagree, but there's no question that a lot of things (other than the payment model) needed to change for this game to be successful, and this is just one small part of that. | |} ---- More realistic then the old way. Run for 6 seconds (or so) then walk (6), then run (6), then walk (6), then run(6), then walk (6). Shift, wait, shift, wait, shift, wait, shift, wait all the way to your destination. This included using mount's. Rinse and repeat above pattern on mount. ;) (sarcasm) When I drive a Car I push the gas, then let off the peddle, then push the gas, then let off the peddle, then push the gas, then let off the peddle etc etc, every few seconds. :P Edit: The game uses the same mechanic for sprint and mounted speed. :rolleyes: Edited October 1, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- I don't understand this argument at all. Not only can you double jump but you can actually adjust your movement while in the air. I don't feel any lack of control or precision whatsoever. Not to mention you can easily just toggle movement modes if you're about to do a jumping puzzle and can't manage otherwise. | |} ---- ---- How does having to move slowly towards your objective, or having to wait to sprint again, add any meaningful dynamic to the game? Seems like nothing more than a tedious and arbitrary mechanic. | |} ---- There is no perma-sprint in combat... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I can agree with the sprint key which is why I think sprint should have been switched to a toggle, not a permanent speed buff, so you hit it, you sprint until you get into combat or hit it again. I care slightly less about the finite energy as much as I care about having the option to just run/jog/whatever you want to call it, not just walk or sprint. | |} ---- Guess what: There IS a toggle. You can switch from permasprint to walking to running where you can hold down shift to sprint. Oh, sure, it's not exactly the toggle you were thinking of but it's still there. | |} ---- This pretty much. How did this thread even get this many pages. Wow | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Was that Before or After people actually played the game with the new sprint? | |} ---- Someone asked how does "sprint" on a mount make sense, so I answered. I am fully aware of a toggle mode. You may want to read my statement again. I was not saying that you're actually sprinting in combat mechanically, but that the movement mode makes the animations themselves feel off/perform awkwardly either due to lag or that there should probably be some adjustments made to the animation switching(particularly transitioning in and out of combat) Look as a whole I'm not against speed increase for people to go from point A to point B, but it doesn't feel like it's done well and wasn't implemented with consideration to the game content. It comes off as a sledge hammer "fix" to a minor issue that could've been handled better. They implemented rentable mounts at first to alleviate that travel speed problem which I felt was a good step and people who use the 2 step authentication can also acquire a motorbike too which is early access. Instead of this approach improving the baseline mount speed for all mounts, which is what the bulk of vets prior to this change announcement seemed to ask for much high in comparison to the 2 or 3 threads against sprint would have been a great way to further improve travel for new and old players. Edited October 2, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- ---- For what I understand, that wouldn't cut it for those hating it since out of combat Stamina is infinite. Even if it wasn't infinite on the toggle, I guess the complains that "others are faster to get to the objective" would be cried. MMO Devs simply can't win by design. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Assuming that you have the default keybinds. You can press the DEL/. key on your numpad and it will cycle through 3 modes of movement: walk The old "run"/jog(i think of it as jogging or skipping in the case of Aurin) with sprint back to its former self "perma" sprint that we have now Edited October 2, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I think the issue has "sprinted" down this path for too long. :ph34r: Edited October 16, 2015 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- ---- Turn Perma-Sprint off and enjoy yourself. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Carbine staff has already responded about this (not in this thread but another one much like it) about how they'll look into making it clear that you can toggle your movement speed between walk/run/sprint and how sprinting functions in combat. I don't think this thread needed to be dug back up after two weeks. | |} ---- Yeah it was fun going from point A to point B by holding shift- releasing shift holding shift- releasing shift holding shift- releasing shift holding shift- releasing shift holding shift- releasing shift -_- NOT | |} ---- I wouldn't know. I googled what I could about it and didn't come up with much. I just wanted to add on to how I felt about this, and I did. Yeah, to some people it's an issue. And that's fine. It doesn't really bother me. Edited October 16, 2015 by cryonix | |} ---- Holding W, releasing W, holding W, releasing W, sometimes pressing A and D! ...Or.. or even.. *Gasp* Clicking, and having to move the cursor all over your screen! Oh the drudgery! It's almost like you had to play a game or something. ...Anyway, there's middle-ground now. We can Perma-sprint, Run with Shift-to-sprint, or walk. There's no reason to necro this thread, people. They're aware of all the opinions people have, but right now their primary concern is making the game -playable-. I'm positive everything will be worked on when they have the time. As for this thread? Let it die. | |} ---- Hahah seriously, those people... they actually want to do this meaningless task all the time? It's as if theres ain't enough buttons to click. Edited October 16, 2015 by Night Head | |} ---- ---- ---- Sprint wasn't designed to be used as a travel mode. If it was, they would have made everyone move faster from the start. It may seem like a small thing, but character speed can affect everything from zone population density to combat balance. Unlimited sprint does remove depth of gameplay, no question. Mounts are a part of progression. Yet, as I just pointed out above -- that's exactly what's happening. The game world was designed for running, not sprinting. | |} ---- ---- If sprint wasn't meant for travel then why was it usable outside of combat? Short bursts of quicker movement are handy for getting out of bad spots, so that's why it's handy for combat. Why, then, would you be allowed to sprint outside of combat if sprint functionality were not intended for travel purposes? If anything the change to allow permanent sprinting outside of combat is an indicator that quick travel around the world is intended. Mounts make you move faster, sprint makes you move faster, you could sprint while mounted. How is sprint not an intended part of gameplay with regard to travel? What depth is there to 5 second bursts of slightly faster travel that isn't there when the speed is consistent outside of combat? Sprint wasn't suddenly added, it was adjusted. Sprint was already a feature of travel in-game. The game was designed with the player being able to sprint in mind. Why does having sprint be limited and/or not on all the time create more depth? Why does taking longer to travel from point A to B by having to hold down a button in 5 second bursts create depth? You're not arguing that the sprint animations make movement feel odd (a cosmetic issue which can and perhaps should be addressed) or even that the momentum of your faster movement is problematic (which can be addressed by toggling your movement style, and Carbine has mentioned looking into making it more clear that there IS a toggle for it) so if the only thing you're going to argue is depth, why does moving slower than the game's maximum allowed speed give the world depth? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *I* won't even play an Explorer. I wouldn't wish that on anyone else. :lol: Nobody understands how those "follow the flags" missions are supposed to work. Edited October 16, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- Tex, it's so simple a child could do it. First you run into a flag, and then you run into another four flags, and then you run so fast go you careening into an enemy settlement and get your face blasted off. | |} ---- Oh, so I am doing it right. Neat. :lol: | |} ---- If you hadn't noticed, there are plenty of environmental things that happen while you're not in combat that benefit from sprint. Maybe a searchlight looking for you that you need to avoid? Maybe a boulder being thrown from high above? Maybe a laser from a giant robot? Surely, you've seen all of these things. Not to mention the gameplay from jumping puzzles. All of this - non-combat. And having a resource attached to sprint made all of the above gameplay that much more interesting and fun. For the same reasons I listed above. And, you may have not been around long enough to know, but mounts had (have?) abilities, health and were set for combat... Sprint was not a travel feature, and the world was not created with that as the intention. That's it. Again, see above for why limited sprint mattered in the original design of the game, and why it now is making the world and some gameplay feel broken. | |} ----